This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Diagnostic Parasitology Core Lab is the first line of defense against parasitic diseases in the animal colony and provides diagnostic services to clinical veterinarians and researchers when parasitic infections are suspected. During 2008 the lab examined 763 stool samples and 220 blood samples from animals in the colony. Incoming quarantine animals accounted for 58% of the samples and 323 samples were submitted from veterinarians for clinical reasons. The lab also examined 43 samples from sentinel mice in the rodent colony. The record keeping system for parasitology results has now become completely paperless, with information on laboratory results forwarded to clinical veterinarians through the animal records database at the end of each workday. The laboratory now bills for all services rendered and sends a statement every month to projects for which parasitology diagnostic work was performed.